White Rabbit
by SandMutt
Summary: Wri hates Yami he had left her to die and now years later he wanted to pretend like nothing happen, with an excuse that he doesn't remember! No their is no forgiveness no mercy in the shadows, innocents has been lost.. Lemons, Lime, Solo, Yaoi, Het.
1. Chapter 1

This Is A New One I had Written over time it's one of my first ones with Oc's I know no one really likes to read these but I hope you guys like it. I kind of think of it as my little present for not updating in forever.

* * *

Chapter One

Class Room Fun

**She held fear in her heart and mind.**

It clung so strongly to her that at any moment she could find herself paralyzed to the spot. Unable to move, breathe or even think.

It lurked deep in her soul, waiting; always it was waiting just biding its time until finally it could be set free to torture her in its own little twisted, needy way.

Even now, seated in the middle of her math class, she could sense it lurking in the shadow. She knew this because when it was close by there were signs. It always came when she was in this classroom.

The first sign was the hairs on the back of her neck. They would prick as a cold breath washed over the area. Soon after a chill would shoot its way down her spine, she would have to suppress a shudder, and then the third sign would rear its ugly head; an itch of the skin and then it would feel like something was crawling just below the surface of her smooth flesh. She would take in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the other who dwelled within.

It always came when she was in this classroom.

Closing her hazel eyes, ed let out the breath she had taken into her lungs. When she opened them she had to fight the desire to groan aloud. There, perched on the teacher's desk like it was her own personal throne, was the young high schoolers very own darkness.

At moments like this ed was grateful that only she could see the other female. ed shuddered at the thought of anyone else having to witness whatever the girl was up to. The girl's mouth twisting into a large grin made ed feel like this was going to be one of those days.

Seeing the other sitting there like she was, ed asked herself a question she had asked many times beforehand. Why on earth didn't the dark look like her? ed was short for her age, had long brown hair with a bright red on the underside, layers cut to make it appear as though her tips were on fire. She was of average build with a nice bottom and breasts that were not oversized but were still pleasantly noticeable.

The other darks looked like their lights so why didn't hers? She examined the girl closely from her spot in the back of the class, thankful that it looked like she was concentrating on what the teacher was saying.

Her darker half was slightly taller than herself but had little-to-no meat on her bones. She was skinny and ed often wondered if she had died from starvation! The girl hosted short black hair which hung all over the place (She needs a brush, ed would often think). Unlike ed she was quite flat chested. At first ed had thought that the other was a boy.  
That aside it was the Dark's eyes that always made the Light girl always had a glint in her eyes that made it seem as if she were having the time of her life. Never once had ed seen any other emotion flick through those dark orbs and that bothered her; ed was expressive. If she was sad, happy, angry, depressed or anything it always showed.

The other sometimes pointed out that ed was too much of an open book and that was a trait that would get her into trouble one day.

There were only two similarities between the two females of Light and Dark, one being the uniform for the school and the other the collar around both their necks. The cause of this pain in the butt! ed tugged the item but it wouldn't spirit girl leaned back on her hands, tilted her head back and sighed to herself all while she spread her legs slightly.

Oh, there was one other thing that set the two apart. The other had two extra body parts. A pair of wings, which had long since lost their feathers and skin and now only bone remained, poked out from behind the girl, connected at each of her shoulder blades. The other, and this one ed hated the most, was a slimy, tail-like appendage. It wiggled when the girl was up to no good and wouldn't you know it that little item was all over the place.

"Go away Wri!" she snapped through the link the two shared. ed hoped the other got the point but Wri just threw back her head with a laugh at the girl's desire to see her back in the soul room of which she inhabited.

"Come now! My love, my light, watch me play yes?" Wri purred to her other half only to have the girl shake her head slowly. Afterwards she diverted her eyes back to the board and tried her hardest to focus on... well, whatever it was the teacher was talking about.

Right, like she could do that with her darkness sitting her butt on the teacher's desk, legs spread open and head tilted back exposing the smooth skin of her neck. A hand came up... it started from her hips and worked its way up slowly until it tangled itself in those wild, dark locks.

"Wri STOP!" ed screamed at her. Said female jumped and sat up straight, the sound of her thighs smacking together echoing through their link. ed watched as Wri lowered her head, bangs hiding her eyes.

"But ed..." the other looked up at her Light, a smirk on her lips as she hopped from the desk.  
"I want you."

ed couldn't help but groan out loud at this point. Oh yes it was going to be one of those days.

"But ed I want you..." the girl ran a hand down her own neck causing her to tilt it back ever so slightly. Wri approached her Light slowly, her hands coming up to slowly loosen the tie of her uniform. She pulled it off as it came undone. Afterwards she let it fall; it didn't connect to the floor, the tie only disappeared as if it was never there, but the ending result was the same. The top of her uniform opened slightly, showing more of her skin. ed could make out her collarbone perfectly. The spirit's hips swayed slowly from side to side as she got closer to her prey. Once she reached the spot next to her Light, Wri brought her hands up and with a small moan pushed her breasts together.

"I want you to touch me like this." She bit her lip, hands going lower to undo the buttons of her blouse ever so slowly, well aware that her Light had looked away now and was trying her best to hear the teacher.

"I swear Wri, if I fail this class I'll kill you." Wri looked at her Light hard for a moment but her hands didn't stop until the top was completely undone. It hung open showing the bra that ed had chosen for the day... a black and yellow bra, main color being black and the yellow was a small pattern of swirls that came from the bottom ending at the top in a small arch. Wri turned her back to her Light only to hop onto the desk in front of her. A small smirk graced those pretty lips, a devious plot working behind those mischievous eyes.

ed crossed her legs along with her arms.

"ed please don't act like that," her Dark pleaded, smirk fading into a small pout. The tail curled around the desk to touch ed's hand, resulting in the girl pulling her hand back with a noise of disgust.

ed could just feel the presence over her skin. If she had to compare it to anything it would be that of tiny bugs crawling over her flesh. "Just go back inside the collar and leave me alone Wri!" her mental voice got higher at this point. She hated when the other did stupid things like this. Wri knew just how to piss ed off. ed just wished she could banish her Dark to the Shadow Realm and never have to see her again. "And keep your tail to yourself," she all but growled.

Wri stood at this, the glint in her eyes even brighter now. She was going to make her little Light pay for saying that! Turning back around the Dark wiggled her finger at her Light before turning her head to the boy sitting two rows from ed at the front of the class.

Wri looked back to ed and they shared a look, one saying "Don't you dare!" and the other screaming "Oh, yes!"

The demon of her mind walked over to the boy ed had a large crush on, the boy she didn't have the courage to approach; it was just too embarrassing and the thought of rejection terrified her.

"Watch me." ed couldn't help herself, she turned her head to appear to be looking out the window but naturally her eyes couldn't stay off her Dark and she just sat and watched the other.  
Wri looked him up and down with an odd expression before she hopped on the desk. One thigh pressed against the cold wood of each side of the desk. ed scowled when she could see the other's undergarments.

"Pink, really?" she asked in a snort.

"I can only wear what you do, love," the Dark whispered huskily as she ran her tongue along the side of the oblivious boy's face. "I would rather wear something much different."

Feeling like she wouldn't get any work done, ed sighed. Crossing her legs ed watched her Yami with a bored expression. "What would you rather be wearing?" she asked, not really caring.

"Something black, or maybe red." She slid off the desk and into the boy's lap. Wri had to let herself hover or she would fall right through the boy and onto the floor. Pushing herself she wrapped her arms around the boy's head and pulled her breasts to his face. ed had to hold in a laugh as her crush looked down and it looked like he was burying his face in the girl's cleavage. "Gods, I wish I could feel something..." the spirit groaned while rubbing herself against the other.

ed looked away as this happen. She secretly wished that could be her, but soon found her cheeks going pink at the thought. She looked down and let her hair hide her reddening face.

"Master watch me..."

The breathless voice of the other and the name she only called ed when she was lost in her own world broke the young girl from her staring contest with the paper before her. "Wri..." she said quietly. The other was was leaning back, the boy still between her legs but the girl was running her hands down her stomach. ed could see the muscles there twitch. It bought a weird kind of satisfaction to ed that her Yami- who was normally cold and mean and always trying to make her life hell- got so worked up with ed watching her.

ed mused that maybe Wri had been a sex slave back in her time but thought against it when she saw the girl's tail thrash behind her. No, whatever the other was it wasn't anything like that. ed figured long ago during moments like this that the other just wanted the attention, the eyes of someone on her that didn't think she was a freak or monster, and being with the girl for so long ed could not think either. She was just so used to her appearance now.

The hand that ran down her stomach slipped under the waistband of her skirt and into her undergarments. Once there the Dark pressed her index finger against her pleasure button. This act made her bite her lip.

"Wri," ed gave a low warning that if the girl didn't stop what she was doing she would not forgive her so easily. But the threat went to deaf ears as the other slipped her middle finger into herself. The spirit's face scrunched slightly but soon relaxed into one of pleasure as she moved the digit in and out slowly.

"Ah..." she gasped. Her master was watching her, she could feel the other's eyes on her, burning holes into her flesh. Wri wished it could scorch her and stain the pale skin black and burnt.

Another finger joined the first and Wri wasn't holding back any of her small moans and whimpers, she had done this countless times but it never was enough. She thrashed her head back and forth as her tail curled around her body, the tip wiggling its way under her bra to rub roughly against her right nipple. The girl cried out as she added her pointer finger to the two already inside, that kind of hurt but she didn't pay any mind it was just something for her to feel.

ed watched, eyes wide. She couldn't believe she hadn't looked way yet, She uncrossed her legs only to recross them quickly. I am not getting turned on by this! she hissed in her own mind. Shit she wished she wasn't in the middle of math or she would run out the classroom to get away from the sight before her. ed's face turned bright red and she hoped that no one noticed because by the way Wri's hand began moving faster, and how her bone wings pushed out as far as they could go, her Dark was close.

RING!

ed jumped with a small, shocked cry. The noise caused her to throw her book to the floor, earning her a lot of odd looks. Bending down she quickly gathered it up and sat back down. Daring a glance up, ed blinked when she saw Wri was gone.

Why does she have to act like that? ed had asked herself this more than once and every time she just couldn't get an answer. Packing her bag she could feel the other moving inside her mind, seeming upset by the interruption. ed nodded her head in satisfaction. It served the dark one right, doing that in the middle of class! God no one can see her but still my lord what if one of the other item holders was in here? Their dark selves would see her acting like that and ed thought about how she could die if people knew that her dark half was such a... such a pervert! And a small part of her, one she pushed down every time it tried to make its way to the surface, growled at the thought of anyone else seeing her other half like that.

Walking from the room she ran over to the boy with white hair. He was struggling to hang onto all of his books and ed was more than happy to carry a few for him. "Day's almost over!" she said with a shy smile. The boy nodded with a smile of his own. They walked in a comfortable silence to their next class. She was more than happy about him sharing this one with her.

With the other being the owner of the ring and having the thief's soul within him, the dark one would dare not come from her soul room to bother her Light now.

"Any idea what you want to do for the project" Ryou asked. ed made a thoughtful face before suggestioning they get together after school and discuss it.

"We'll have to make sure we get Yugi as well. He's on this project too you know." ed pushed the boy slightly, playfully.

"I know." They shared a smile before entering their history class. There they saw Yugi already seated. He stood and waved them over with a small smile on his face.

He's so cute, ed thought. But her other half heard this and decided to snap that he was not cute and his other half and his little Light could both go die in a temple trap. After that statement the Dark went quiet and ed could no longer feel her moving around inside her mind. The other had locked herself away and ed nodded to herself. Good riddance! "Keep yourself there all day."

Yugi and Ryou looked at thier friend in confusion.

"Sorry I was talking to Wri." ed sat with a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Wri? We've never meet her before have we?" Yugi asked.

This was the truth. In moments the Light's darker halves would take over to either protect them or just have a day out where they could actually touch or interact with the world around them. ed never realized this but Wri never did that. The other wouldn't take control of her person. She thought back to when Ryou was always being controlled by his other half. But after the thief and former Pharaoh worked out their issues, the white haired boy's dark half could only take over if bullies came for his Light, or if he just really wanted to party.

ed thought for a moment more.

"I don't think she can take control of me," ed spoke aloud her thought. "You guys look like your other halves but me and Wri look nothing alike. She is kind of average height and made of pretty much all bone. She's like a skeleton with flesh." ed left out the part of the girl's additional body parts.

"Oh... that is kind of odd." Yugi made a face which meant he was speaking with the spirit of the puzzle. "Yami says that even now he can see Bakura but not Wri." ed nodded her head before telling them that Wri only came out when ed was in a class that the other three weren't in or if they were at home.

"That is a bit weird" Ryou commented quietly. He felt bad for ed, he really liked the girl and wished she could have the same connection he and Bakura had. He stared at the girl's neck as the teacher entered the room telling them to get in their groups and began working on their project.

The collar. They had tried to remove it but it wouldn't come off the poor girl. The clasp was sealed up tight with shadow magic. It was gold like the rest of the items but didn't have the eye on it like most of the items did. Instead it was skinnier than its brother items and it was in the shape of wings. The base of each wing touched in the front and the wings spread out going to the back where they hooked together at the tip of the longest feather. It almost seemed like something an ancient egyptian would put on a pet. Was this Wri spirit a pet? Ryou blinked at his thoughts, deciding that maybe it was time that the group found out who exactly was hidden inside the collar.

Bakura looked down at his Light, listening in quietly on his thoughts. He took looked to the collar on this ed girl. He knew of all the items and what they did. He knew every detail about them down to scratches, but this one he didn't know much about. He was just as shocked as everyone else when the girl showed up as a new student with the thing clamped tight around her pretty little neck.

"Maybe..." he thought aloud. He floated over and leaned in to examine it closer, small scriptions were carved into the collar. He read them to himself but found them of no use to figuring out who or what was lurking inside. Disappearing into his soul room Bakura lay down on a pile of pillows that were stacked up to form his bed. "Creature of the Sands..." He considered asking the Pharaoh, but the man was useless; he could only remember bits and pieces of his past. The thief made a face. He would be surprised if the Pharaoh knew who was inside the collar.

A grin showed on his face as he decided that it was about time the three other spirits got that little shadow lurker to come out.

* * *

R and R please


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

****The room was filled with the sounds of laughter the voices inside grew louder as they tried to speak over each other. Yes it appear to be your average gathering of teenagers. The only difference being that these teens had something about them that no one else had, that being very old spirits living within each of their bodies.

And currently they were useing this to their advantage as the three asked the two spirts about their past in egypt. It was in all three of their opinion the only logical option for their history project and sense the assignment was half their grade they were will to take whatever edge they could get.

The Spirts had trouble keeping up with all the questions the trio was asking the two, some it took a minute for the two to figure out how to answer and other times the two would be arguing about who was right and who was wrong.

This fights usually involved alot of "How do you know you can't remember half of it" and even more of "I remember enough to answer my lights questions" soon they had to be broken up or the three would never finish their report.

One thing to be grateful for is that because each had a spirt within them Ryou, Yugi and ed could all see the other's dark half. Which made this that much easier.

"Okay, this one's for you Yami. What was a common food in your time?" ed looked at Yami as she asked the question. As she did so she felt her cheeks warm slightly when those ruby orbs stared at her, she shuddered it almost felt he was looking through her very soul.

A part of her wanted to tell the other to look away and stop staring at her because if he could see inside her soul then there was a little annoying black haired pain in the back side in there just waiting to embarrass her.

But she still couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute and sexy the once Pharaoh was, her cheek turned a little red at this thought. Okay calm down girl she cried to herself. One of the things she couldn't help but notice about the taller spirit was they way he moved it had a flow that screamed he thought highly of himself.

'And not in the smug way like Wri' she shook her head as she tried to catch what the other was saying.

"Well I think mostly dried meat and wheat" his voice was like silk it washed over her and made her smile and look down to hurry and Write down a answer just so she could ask him another. Just so she could hear his voice again, just so...wait she just realized something.

Here her Ryou and Yugi where taking advantage of poor Yami and Bakura and her other half was just sitting inside her soul room not doubt plotting something that would ruin her day tomorrow. She frowned at this and her cheeks flared in annoyance.

/You could help to you know/ she growled through the link. She was taken back when the other actually answered her it was quiet and ed had to strain her ears to hear it.

/I was a cannibal/ ed cocked her head back with disgusted and it showed on her pretty face.

"That's disgusting YOU EAT PEOPLE" the other remained silent before she yelled loudly at ed about how what the hell did she think she was going to eat! DId her appearance not give anything away. To this ed block the other out closing her side of the link with a deep frown on her face.

"Your other half eats people" Ryou had paled when he heard this, to think that the things inside ed's head was a man eater! He looked to his Yami who didn't show much of response to this he simply shrugged in a to each his own way.

"It's not uncommon" the thief said.

"In some cases there were whole tribes of man eaters, usually their living condition where so bad they had no other choice." ed still couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with her darker half, yes conditions might of been bad but still why would she sink so low to eat another human.

Suddenly something struck her it was almost like a blow to her face,If Wri ever did take control of her body would she... oh god what if she tried to eat people ed felt herself go sick.

"Let's stop for today" she said the guys looked at her face which was slightly paler than before.

"Oh my" Yami said staring at the girl he moved closer to her and looked at her with concern, any friend of Yugi's was a friend of his and he felt for the girl. A Dark was suppose to protect his Light well in this case Her Light and to think that this girl had to face so many years alone with no help from the other but what he could only guess was annoying comments.

He thought about how at times the shadows would close around his small light and he was the only thing that stood between the the young male and the shadow realm.

"I'm so sorry ed" he said placing his hand on her shoulder though she couldn't feel it he hopped it comforted her. And it appear that it had the color was rushing back to her face it was back to its normal pink maybe even a little more so than normale.

He gave her a warm smile, one that dismissed anymore thoughts of people eating people and other such ideas that were unpleasant.  
Alone in her soul room the young spirit sat with a frown on her face, what gave her light the right to say it was wrong of her to eat people. She hadn't had a choice if she hadn't she would of died and that aside it was in her nature to do so. So you condemn a creature for something that their instincts tell them to so?

That when it hit her, it started as a slight itch Wri brought her hand up and scratch the spot on her shoulder. But it didn't stop and that light itch turned to a horrible burn it hurt so much the Dark cried out falling backwards to lay on her shoulder holding the spot. Her flesh felt like it was on fire, she scrunched her face and screamed again, screamed for ed to move away from what ever it was that was hurting her.

She screamed and screamed until she could taste blood, she clawed at the ground her tail thrashed smacking the earth around her causing it to crack.

"FOR RA'S SHAKE ed MAKE IT STOP" she screamed so loud it echoed off the walls of her soul room.

"It's okay, I'm so use to her now it's just hard sometimes" she didn't want everyone to worry about her like this. True Wri never did anything of much use but the girl was there when ed was young and would be until the damn collar came off and well she didn't want Yami to move his hand.  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY LIGHT" it was a flash of darkness and the once pharaoh was thrown across the room by a figure shrouded in shadows hidden her appearance from sight.

One the right shoulder of the creature the shadows where a bright red, it looked like fire on that one spot and Bakura was taken back by this. Never before had he seen anything like that and it made him uneasy.

"Touch what is mine again and it won't be you who suffers" the shadowed one stood tall and proud the left hand shot out and pointed to Yami's Light to emphasize who would suffer. the shadows curling and uncurling as they wanted to reach and devour the soul so openly left before them.  
"Damn it Wri stop it" ed cried in embarrassed beyond belief as soon as she had snapped out of the shock of what had just happen.

"No I won't stop this... this man deserves every moment of this" the shadows lashes violently more so than before, the eyes of the figure were locked on Yami. They stared hard and never once did they appear to blink, no she couldn't take her eyes from this one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!" the darkness stood their back to her light at hearing this. Turning to face ed she stared with wide eyes.

She took a slow step back now standing almost next to Yami who had stood at this point. ed and her other half locked eyes before a part of the shadow latched out wrapping around Yami's throat. The Spirit of the puzzle gasped at this, he was shocked that the power of the one before him was strong enough to actually physically connect with his own spirit.

Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all stared at the one cloaked in shadows then to ed who had her fist bailed she was so mad that even they were a little scared of her. And the fact that this thing was what was inside of the girls mind made then all look between the two a good few times.

Even Bakura had to admit the aura coming from this one made him uneasy, he subconscious called one of his monsters.

"I HATE YOU Wri! I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Wri brought her hands close to her chest before she growled back the shadow around the pharaoh tightening more.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR MASTER" she snapped out.

"YOUR NOT MY FUCKING MASTER YOU YOU YOU MONSTER" the word left her mouth before she even realized it had, placing a hand over her mouth she stared at the other.

Yami watched the scene unfold before him, he blinked once when he noticed the grip on him loosen and soon release him the spirit fell to the floor before Yugi rushed over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Monster..." opening yellow glowing eyes the other screamed loudly.

"I"M NOT A MONSTER" a violent whirl of wind whipped through the room and in a puff of black and purple smoke the other was gone, disappeared back into the collar around her neck.

ed balled her fist and just stood there still breathing hard from her outburst she took a breath in and relax slightly before moving over to the spirit of the puzzle.

"I'm so sorry about that" she would of liked to help the other up but knew it would be pointless since he was technically wasn't there.

"It's alright" Yami said standing and soon both him and the spirit of the ring faded from the room leaving only the three lights standing quietly behind.

"ed" Ryou said quiet he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a weak smile when she looked at him.

"I'm.. that was her" she looked away embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. But she had just been so angry. Why had the spirit felt the need to do that now when such a cute guy was right there. She groaned as a headache started to form.

"She was hiding herself behind shadows" Yugi said quietly he was shaking slightly he didn't like the ed's other self she was scary and that just made him worry more for his friend. What could the spirit of the collar doing to ed when no one was around... what was she saying to her? He walked over and gave her a small sideways hug that was a little awkward but he felt that he needed to do so.  
"If she hurts you or anything you can tell us" Yugi smiled gently.

"If it comes down to it.. I mean Yami said he could .. you know" Yugi seemed uneasy at this he struggled to say what he needed to but he hated the thought of harm coming to anyone even the evil inside the collar.

"Banish her" Ed blinked slowly. Banish Wri? That was a bit much isn't it? Wait what was she thinking she HAD ATTACKed SOMEONE and what was stopping her from doing it again or worse actually kill someone.

Shaking her head she bent down and grabbed her bag "I... No if it happens again maybe" she waved to her friends then exited the house

. She only lived a short few blocks away but hardly noticed the distance as she thought over what had happened.

/Wri/ she called to the other but got no reply, she frowned at this but her frowned soon turned to a glare. WHY should she feel bad it was her darkness own fault she's the one who locks herself up inside the collar she's the one who does disturbing things in front of ed's eyes and she's the one who attack Yami no ed felt that it was her right to call the other female a monster.

Yes that was it Wri was a monster no if ands or buts she was a horrible little creature who deserved to be locked away inside the collar forever and away from ed and any other human. Nodding at this she thought about how if the other where to bother her again she would have Yami banish her to the shadow realm.

Little did the ed know that her thought weren't her own that pale arms wrapped around a small body as a tail like appearance wrapped around her body holding herself with it.

"I'm not a monster" it was spoke many times that night from the one inside the collar.

Yugi sat on his bed the spirit of the puzzle sitting before him his other half was rubbing his neck slowly he could still feel the shadows that had touched him there.

"Yami?" the spirit looked at his light.

"I'm alright Yugi please don't worry" he said and did his best to make sure the little one believe him he didn't want Yugi to worry about him. He wouldn't lie he was a little shaken up by the event of the day, he was also fearful for the young girl ed.

If that creature could affect him even in a spirit form he didn't even want to think about what else it could be doing to the poor girl. He nodded his head slowly his eyes holding determination he would do have to keep an eye on his little lights friend.


End file.
